1. Field of the Invention
Our invention relates to bath tissues. More particularly, our invention relates to bath tissues that are very soft, have low wet abrasion, and are highly durable.
2. Related Art
Bath tissues must have a particular combination of properties that is difficult to achieve. On one hand, bath tissues must be soft, in order to be attractive to customers. On the other hand, the bath tissues must be significantly durable in order to satisfy their primary purpose of cleaning and removing material from skin. In general, adjusting the properties of bath tissues to make a softer product will also lead to a less durable product, and vice-versa. Thus, it is difficult to manufacture bath tissues that have an ideal set of properties.
One quantifiable property related to the durability of bath tissues is the cross-directional (CD) wet strength of the tissues. The CD wet strength of bath tissues must, in general, not be too low or too high. If the CD wet strength is too high, the bath tissue will not be flushable. If the CD wet strength is too low, the fibers will be too easily abraded from the surface, meaning that the bath tissues will leave too much lint behind on the surface being cleaned.
One technique for improving the softness of bath tissues is incorporating regenerated cellulose microfibers into the structure of the tissues. Examples of such techniques and bath tissue products that include regenerated cellulose microfibers can be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/548,600, Publication No. 2013/0029105, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. Unfortunately, regenerated cellulose microfibers are much more expensive than other papermaking fibers, thereby increasing the cost of bath tissue products that include a significant amount of regenerated microfibers.
Another technique for improving the properties of bath tissues is incorporating a temporary wet strength resin into the structure of the bath tissues. Temporary wet strength resin improves the wet strength of bath tissues, but does not significantly affect the flushability of bath tissues. Temporary wet strength resin, however, also decreases the softness of bath tissues. Thus, prior art bath tissues that include temporary wet strength resin have used a layered (or stratified) structure wherein the temporary wet strength resin is kept away from the outer (Yankee) layers of the bath tissues in order to prevent the temporary wet strength resin from reducing the softness of the bath tissues as much as possible.